Finding You
by moooooonk
Summary: Selalu merasa sedih dan senang atau senang dan sedih, pilih mana? Sasuke juga ingin membuktikan kalau ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya tidak mungkin salah. Hinata yang selalu senang juga tidak sakit, ah Sasuke bukan perempuan dan dia juga mau menemukan kesenangan.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Garing**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Rated : T**

**.**

_**Finding You**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

Yang mengawali itu hanya seperti kesedihan dan kesenangan, keduanya kadang menarik di waktu tertentu. Beda lagi dengan kesenangan yang berlebihan atau kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Mereka selalu bilang kesedihan akan ke sana, kegelapan. Bayangkan langit gelap dan hujan yang turun dari sana, di cerita dan film selalu menampilkan itu. Langit gelap dan hujan lebih nyaman dijadikan semangat untuk tidur, iya 'kan?

Beda lagi dengan kesenangan, rasanya dunia itu begitu damai. Matahari selalu bersinar cerah, hembusan angin begitu ramah, atau kicauan burung seperti lagu merdu yang pantas didengar. Lebih tepatnya akan selalu ada perasaan beruntung karena sudah dilahirkan. Yang seperti itu akan ada di akhir cerita yang pada akhirnya _happy ending_, atau mungkin di awal cerita.

Kalau dikatakan kesedihan atau kesenangan, kesenangan atau kesedihan, pilih mana? Dua orang itu jelas menggambarkan keduanya. Walaupun duduk di kursi yang sama, dilihat dari arah mana pun aura yang ditampilkan tetap berbeda. Yang satu garis bibirnya tak pernah berubah, mukanya datar dan agak membosankan jika diperhatikan terus-menerus. Dia memang tampan-laki-laki-tapi kenyataannya tidak membawa kenyamanan. Satu lagi, seorang gadis wajahnya terlihat cerah, tampilannya sederhana dan jika diperhatikan dia orang yang ramah. Walaupun tak tersenyum, tapi dari matanya yang lembut dia seperti membawa kedamaian.

Lihat 'kan, di tempat laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tiba-tiba menjadi gersang, langit mulai gelap dan hawa mencekam begitu terasa saat tatapan tajamnya tak tentu arah menatap apapun. Lain halnya dengan si Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, bunga-bunga tiba-tiba memenuhi, matahari seakan bersinar ramah dan tak terlalu panas. Tatapannya juga menenangkan, seakan-akan kehangatan siap menjalar saat bertatapan dengannya.

Siapa yang sadar kalau nyatanya mereka berdua sedang berkencan? Orang-orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka mungkin tak ada yang mengira, lagipula jarak duduk mereka juga cukup jauh. Kalau dilihat dari Hyuuga Hinata, agak wajar karena pada dasarnya gadis itu memang pemalu. Rasanya memalukan jika dirinya yang dekat-dekat dengan teman kencannya itu. Ini kencan pertamanya, dia harus bersikap sopan dan memperlihatkan bahwa dia gadis baik-baik.

Baiklah, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke dia bahkan tak memikirkan apapun, asal duduk dan tampangnya tetap sama menjengkelkan dari sebelumnya. Dia sadar siapa teman kencannya hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenalnya sebagai orang yang selalu demam. Wajah Hinata selalu merah, dia juga lemah saat pelajaran olahraga, Sasuke selalu berpikir kalau gadis itu memang pantas berada di dekatnya yang dia akui sendiri kalau dirinya dapat menyembuhkan gadis tersebut.

Mereka yang sudah duduk di bangku halte selama setengah jam itu masih tak bersuara, tak ada percakapan yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Hinata juga ragu apakah dia merasa canggung apa tidak, masalahnya di lain hal dia selalu senang. Hal pertama di hari ini yang membuatnya senang adalah ini hari libur atau mungkin dia akan kembali bersyukur karena masih diberikan kehidupan hari ini.

Mungkin hal selanjutnya yang membuatnya senang adalah hari ini kencan pertamanya, aneh juga mengkencani orang yang tak dikenal Hinata. Lagipula Hinata baru sadar Sasuke itu teman sekelasnya, duduk di belakangnya, dan pernah satu kelompok dengannya saat pelajaran memasak. Seingat Hinata orang yang duduk dibelakangnya dan pernah satu kelompok dengan Hinata itu perempuan dan bukan laki-laki. Nama depannya mungkin sama, tapi Hinata tidak berani membayangkan apabila orang yang diingatannya itu ternyata melakukan _trans gender_.

Ah lupakan, teman-temannya banyak yang bilang kalau Sasuke itu memang laki-laki tulen. Katanya sih dia tampan, keren, misterius, pendiam, dan pintar. Tapi pada kenyataannya mata Hinata rabun, dia tak suka memakai kacamata, jadi yang ada di penglihatannya hanyalah Sasuke yang dia kira perempuan.

Orang yang damai seperti Hinata, hidupnya selalu terlihat menyenangkan. Gadis itu sendiri perlu memajukan kepalanya lebih dekat pada wajah Sasuke saat laki-laki itu mengajaknya kencan. Tujuannya sih untuk memastikan Sasuke itu laki-laki atau bukan.

Tapi karena Sasuke tampan dan juga cantik, Hinata agak bingung. Dia memang gadis pemalu, tapi daripada menjadi penyuka sesame jenis pada akhirnya dia juga meraba dada Sasuke yang ternyata memang dada laki-laki. Hinata yang sebenarnya kesulitan sama laki-laki menjadi serba salah di hadapan Sasuke, dia malu sudah megang-megang dada laki-laki. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, Hinata mau diajak kencan Sasuke di hari libur.

Hinata selalu senang, makanya dia juga harus senang 'kan dengan kencannya bersama Sasuke.

Beda halnya dengan Sasuke, tampangnya memang di atas rata-rata. Kebanyakan teman laki-lakinya mengatakan dia cantik dan penggemar perempuannya sering meneriakinya kalau dia tampan. Jelas saja Sasuke lebih memilih dibilang tampan daripada harus menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, ya memang tidak ada hubungannya.

Dari dulu Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Hinata, dia suka rambut panjang Hinata, panjang dan terlihat halus. Dia jadi ingin memegangnya, mengelusnya, menciumnya, atau mungkin dipajang di jendela kamarnya. Kedengarannya seperti _fetish_ rambut, tapi Sasuke suka rambut panjang Hinata karena yang punya juga Hinata. Dia yang jarang senyum dan selalu kelihatan sedih itu agak mengerikan kalau tersenyum ketika membayangkan Hinata.

Gambaran Sasuke yang keren dan tampan mungkin akan terganti jadi Sasuke yang mesum dan menjijikkan. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha selalu penuh misteri 'kan, Sasuke jelas pintar dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Itu dibuktikan dengan jelas, lihat saja alam yang juga ikut dikelabui dengan ekspresinya.

Perempuan di sekolahnya mengagumi Sasuke karena aura gelapnya, Sasuke tak mengerti dia sudah berusaha setiap hari untuk menonton ramalan cuaca. Cuaca di musim semi ini selalu cerah tapi kenapa ramalan itu hanya omong kosong jika keberadaan Sasuke menjadi pemicu hujan badai. Mungkin penyebab kesedihan Sasuke karena itu, dia yang terlihat dingin juga manusia jadi dia butuh kehangatan matahari.

Itu alasannya mengapa dia mengagumi Hinata, sang matahari di harinya yang gelap.

Sebenarnya kesedihannya bukan dibuat-buat, kata kakeknya itu sudah bawaan dari lahir. Buktinya saat Sasuke lahir dia menangis, walaupun sama seperti bayi lainnya yang juga menangis, tapi kakek Sasuke mengatakan kalau itu tetap saja berbeda.

Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba menebak mengapa Sasuke terlihat murung dan sedih. Walaupun keren, tapi kalau kelamaan juga basi. Rasanya dunia jadi begitu buruk dan tidak pantas untuk dihuni.

Mereka menduga Sasuke kekurangan uang saku makanya dia jarang terlihat makan di waktu istirahat, tapi itu dibantah sama kenyataan kalau Sasuke anak pejabat yang rumahnya sebesar lapangan bola. Mungkin Sasuke mendapat kekerasan di rumah, tapi sepertinya tidak karena Sasuke juga menyanggah itu. Sepertinya Sasuke kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, banyak yang menyetujui pernyataan itu tapi pada akhirnya itu salah lagi karena ibu dan ayah Sasuke selalu terlihat saat mengantar dan menjemput Sasuke sekolah sambil memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Sasuke.

Karena tak ada yang tahu, mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan kakek Sasuke kalau itu bawaan dari lahir atau mungkin kutukan.

Tapi semua masalah pasti ada solusinya, maka untuk Sasuke, Hinata adalah solusi baginya.

Sasuke yang setiap jam pelajaran selalu merhatiin punggung Hinata itu suatu hari mendapat tekad kalau dia harus jadian sama Hinata. Hinata tidak punya pacar, Sasuke tak peduli kalau Hinata suka sama orang lain. Maka sebelum jadian, Sasuke mau mengajak Hinata kencan.

Di kelasnya agak heboh ketika dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata di depan kelas saat pelajaran matematika. Karena Sasuke pintar, dia perlu dukungan pelajaran kesukaannya untuk membantu perhitungan rencana yang dibuatnya. Guru yang mengajar tetap menulis di papan tulis, Hinata bengong antara takut disuruh ngerjain soal di papan tulis atau tanding dengan Sasuke buat ngerjain soal ulangan.

"Hinata, kencan denganku ya?" Sasuke itu juga menyedihkan di pemilihan kata, nadanya juga aneh saat mengatakan itu.

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening, mereka pikir hawa kali ini tidak bagus buat ditonton. Hinata yang selalu senang mungkin akan hilang. Mereka jadi putus asa dan merasa sedih.

Saat itu Sasuke memainkan musik di dadanya, dia jadi cemas kalau Hinata bakal nolak ajakan kencannya. Tapi dia terkejut ketika wajah Hinata malah mendekat ke wajahnya, Sasuke pikir Hinata cukup berani atau tidak sabaran ingin segera menciumnya. Jadi yang Sasuke lakukan adalah menutup mata dan menunggu bibir lembut Hinata untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Harapan itu sirna ketika Hinata malah menyentuh dadanya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut ternyata Hinata mau melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke diam, tangan Hinata yang menyentuh dadanya kini bergerak seakan meraba-raba. Pikiran Sasuke jadi tak menentu, masalahnya ini di depan kelas, tidak seharusnya melakukan itu di sini. Tapi jika saja ini benar pelecehan, Sasuke akan menerima dengan senang hati kalau yang melakukannya Hinata.

"Uchiha-san laki-laki?" suara lembut yang terkesan polos masuk begitu saja ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap tak percaya pada wajah yang memerah di hadapannya. Hinata demam lagi.

Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya, dia mengangguk bingung. Jadi selama ini dia perempuan? Sasuke mendengus, kalau bukan laki-laki Hinata jelas menganggapnya perempuan. Hinata serabun apasih? Perempuan jelas dilarang memakai seragam dengan celana 'kan?

"E-eh?" wajah Hinata makin memerah, gadis itu langsung menjauh dari Sasuke. Suara kecilnya terdengar lagi, kali itu yang Sasuke dengar Hinata mengatakan maaf. Ah Sasuke semakin sedih dan juga kesal, sepertinya menyukai kesenangan memang tidak mungkin.

Hinata yang semakin aneh semakin membuat Sasuke gemas, Sasuke malah maju dan memegang kening Hinata. Ternyata memang benar hanya Sasuke yang bisa menyembuhkan Hinata, buktinya Hinata langsung diam dan wajahnya tidak memerah melainkan pucat.

"Kita kencan ya?" pertanyaan yang sama Sasuke ulangi lagi, suasana kelas sangat sunyi.

Yang Sasuke ingat, Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi ingin senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin di kelas, akhirnya dia kencan dengan Hinata. Meskipun ramalan cuaca hari ini sama salahnya, Sasuke tak peduli. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa senang dan dia jadi lupa rasanya sedih. Mungkin efek keberadaan Hinata memang cepat, Sasuke jadi tak sabar untuk lebih jauh lagi.

Lebih jauh lagi untuk saling menyembuhkan, sedikit ambigu.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah duduk selama sejam, Hinata masih tenang dan Sasuke masih murung. Pikiran mereka berkeliaran dan tak ada yang tahu kalau bertemu.

Hinata jadi heran, kencan itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Kalau hanya duduk seperti ini rasanya terlalu wajar, dia juga sering duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti ini. Berarti ini bukan kencan pertamanya.

Sasuke diam-diam ternyata sedang memikirkan ekspresi apa yang bagus untuk menyapa Hinata, memanggil nama gadis itu, atau bagaimana menampilkan senyum lebarnya di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke tak akan beranjak sebelum menemukan ekspresi yang tepat. Dia perlu waktu, dia perlu waktu.

"Sa-Sasuke …" Hinata mengganggu, Sasuke menoleh cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menunjukkan ekspresi setengah matangnya kepada Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum lebar yang menampilkan giginya, mata Sasuke juga membuka lebar. Hinata jadi meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hm?" suara Sasuke tetap mencerminkan gaya kerennya.

"A-aku pulang ya?" Hinata menatap ragu, dia tersenyum menyebarkan kecerahan di dunia Sasuke.

"E-eh?" kali ini Sasuke yang mengeluarkan suara, ekspresinya berubah dan segera berdiri. Bis berhenti di halte itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk bis. Tujuannya belum jelas, yang penting Hinata jangan pulang dulu. Sasuke mau menghabiskan liburannya dengan Hinata, apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya dia harus berani buat mengubah masa depannya, termasuk membuat keturunannya bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kesenangan.

Di dalam bis, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Hinata di salah satu kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela dan diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata cukup bingung, laki-laki cantik di sampingnya itu memang aneh.

"Kamu demam." Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata, Hinata menatap bingung dan menggeleng. Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat ke dahinya, jelas saja dada Hinata bernyanyi tak karuan hingga berakibat ke wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke itu orang yang bertindak seenaknya, karena merasa Hinata benar-benar demam Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ragu dengan itu, takut kalau sampai Hinata bisa mendengar dada Sasuke yang bekerja seperti sehabis berlari.

"Kita ke rumah sakit," anggapan kalau Sasuke itu pintar sepertinya salah. Dia sepertinya frustasi karena tidak menemukan cahaya di hidupnya, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Sasuke sa-sakit?" kali ini malah Hinata yang bertanya. Jarak yang sedekat ini, malah menyulitkan bagi Hinata untuk bernapas, parfum Sasuke terlalu tajam. Pantas saja tanaman pada layu, dugaan Hinata makin kuat kalau Sasuke memang kesalahan, dia mungkin pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit dan menyelinap menjadi murid di sekolahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata, setelah itu dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Jangan dipaksakan, seharusnya kamu istirahat di rumah."

Hinata diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, meski bingung Hinata jadi merasa Sasuke sedikit perhatian. "Sa-Sasuke, a-aku sehat." Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Sasuke, agak sulit karena tangan Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan cukup kuat. Sasuke belum rela melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." Perkataan konyol yang membuat Hinata resah.

.

CUP!

.

Parahnya ini lebih buruk dari perasaan resah ketika Sasuke malah mencium bibirnya dengan tekanan yang sangat bertenaga. Hinata melemas, Sasuke menemukan kebahagiannya. Sasuke tersenyum bangga ketika melepas ciumannya dan mendapati wajah Hinata memucat dengan matanya yang sayu. Ini keberhasilan bisa menyembuhkan Hinata dengan cintanya.

Langit tak lagi gelap, cahaya mulai menerangi kedua sisi di mana Sasuke dan Hinata berada. Kicauan burung bisa Sasuke dengar sekarang, langit biru terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Sasuke menampilkan senyum lebarnya, dadanya berdebar. Ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak salah, hari ini cerah dan tak ada hujan atau pun langit berawan.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Hinata sadar, dia tidak berada di garisnya lagi. Sasuke benar-benar sakit.

Jadi cerita yang seperti ini cerita yang bagaimana? Kalau hujan dan langit gelap membuat mengantuk dan menginginkan kehangatan, bagaimana dengan langit cerah yang menyajikan matahari bersinar terik? Es krim yang dingin mungkin akan menyegarkan.

Hari ini Sasuke merasa beruntung karena sudah dilahirkan, sedangkan Hinata mulai belajar bagaimana rasa sedih itu. Kalau mereka menikah nanti, Hinata akan mengajarkan keturunannya bagaimana membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia akan menjadi peramal cuaca yang akan meramal dengan tepat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
